Talk:Fendi Nin
His soul definitely disappears earlier than after 45 seconds, more like 20. 77.241.132.55 09:35, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Defeating Fendi Nin Dont know if it could be mentioned but I found a very effective way of killing this boss. When you enter the room of which he is in you pass 2 "flamethrowers" that shoots flame towards eachother, like a gate. Let your tank lure him into the flames and place the rest of the party on range attacks. Just let the monks heal the tank and Fendi Nin will be consumed by those flames rather quick. --Soulflame 20:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Soul of Fendi Nin is impossible to kill I was able to pull Fendi Nin into the 2 flame jet towers, the spot between the bridge and where the boss actually spawns. both flame jets hitting him, he dies. no problem. however, then the soul of fendi spawned. the soul was by itself, still where fendi nin died, however, all the crewmen were way far away and werent being aggroed by my party killing the soul of fendi nin i had 3 nukers heroes with searing flames, devona, interrupt, heal, protect -- henchmen, myself being a communing ritualist with PvE skills to knock down, cause cracked armor, etc... my party couldnt even get fendi nin down to 50% hp before it vanished, respawned back as just plain normal "fendi nin" -- keep in mind that the whole time the soul of fendi nin was alive, it was also standing inbetween the 2 flame jets, getting hit by both, repeatedly, in addition to my entire party using all it had to KILL the soul... HOW are you supposed to kill this thing in time??? :"His spectral form (the soul) does not regenerate health over time, and will disappear after around 45 seconds. Fendi Nin will then 'respawn,' and when you kill the corporeal form, it turns into the soul again, with the same amount of health it had before it 'respawned.'" The soul doesn't regen health. You can kill his normal form, hurt the soul, kill his normal form again and then hurt the soul more. -Ezekiel 10:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Soul of Fendi Nin Why does the link on the page lead back to this page? was there going to be a page for Soul of Fendi Nin, or should the link just be removed? 22:43, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Yah that's stupid. remove —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.114.206.66 ( ) 08:59, 27 June 2008. ::Fixed... Silver Sunlight 14:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Interesting "Bug" I found, doing this dungeon for the first time, that we had killed the Soul after it had changed back to corporeal form. My party had thrown tonnes of degen at the Soul, and right before it died, it changed back to the Necromancer. Then, I received the chest and the reward for killing Fendi Nin, when we just got wiped (again) by him and his archers. When we went back to get our chest rewards, Fendi Nin was still walking around; of course, we killed him and no Soul spawned because we killed it earlier. I guess this is just game mechanics in that the Soul of Fendi Nin and Fendi Nin are two separate "units". King Neoterikos 01:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Estimated Health Anyone have any guess as to how much health he has? Fawx 16:28, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Possible Bug Today i did a SC in SoO and when we arrived at Fendi, he was already standing in a fire spout and didnt kite away. As we sat back and relaxed Fendi died. However his soul didn't spawn :/ [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 20:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Fendi Nin refused to spawn after all my hardwork. why? very annoyed. :/ please give me some feedback. - Ingame name : The Rogue Fighter.